


Sex is better then allergies

by Orchid_Blaze



Series: Let's See Where The Rainbow takes us [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desperate Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Finn is a Jedi, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV goes everywhere, R2 has a bad mouth, Rey is a Jedi, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, Woops, thats why everything is bleeped out, the cargo spilled, wall kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Blaze/pseuds/Orchid_Blaze
Summary: Rey, Jessika, Finn and Poe take a shipment of an unknown substance to the Resistance Lab on FebulatchiLittle do they know the substance is a Sex Pollen.





	Sex is better then allergies

Finn, Jess, Poe and Rey ran in to the Millennium Falcon in the cover of darkness. Finn and Poe could hardly see their hands, pushing the cargo up. The tall crate blocked light coming in from the Millennium Falcon. They got it in “Chewy Go!” Rey shouted. The ramp was closed behind them. BB8 and R2 rolled out from the cockpit. ‘What is this stuff?’ BB8 beeped. “We don’t know” ‘so you keep a container of an unknown substance open in the middle of the ship?’ R2 asked sassily. “We are going to move it soon! To” Poe looked at Rey, who knew the layout much better then he “We put it in the Cargo lift and isolate it until we get it to the labs on Febulatchi. Finn felt a pull as they went in to Hyperspace. ‘good luck’ R2 beeped as he rolled back to the cockpit. The four of them glanced at each other than at the box. Taller than Chewy. (Not by a lot in Chewy’s defense) they looked at each other.

“Move to the right six inches!” Jess called from in front of the crate” the three moved to the right and pushed the crate” “Careful! Now move forward 18 inches, then there is a one-foot step” the three grunted as they pushed the heavy cargo. they move it forward. Suddenly it tipped. The three watched in horror as it fell with an Thud that shook the vessel. The three squeezed around the cargo. Hurriedly to see what damage had been done. Jess had moved out of the way of the fallen cargo. She gave the three of them a disappointed look.

They stared at the crate, the lid had – thankfully – stayed on. R2 beeped from the other side of the crate ‘I had a bad feeling about this. You don’t know what is in this thing’ and plenty of cursing. BB8 beeped worriedly “We’re okay B” Poe called over. “This time maybe you should help Jess” “Shut up” she said. The three slid around the crate. “Just move it till it’s in the cargo bay” “If it makes it there” Jess muttered.

“That’s far enough” she said. Poe sat back against it. it creaked and one side opened. “Shit!” Jess screamed. They ran around to the open side. the lid tipped and slammed in to the floor. “Chewy! Lock yourself in to cockpit!” Rey called. “Smart move” Poe muttered the contents spilled out.

The contents were small potent flowers. They had heart-shaped petals in various vibrant colors. Pale dust followed the blooms. “What are they?” Rey had asked. R2 came in ‘Great Fucking Job!’ he scanned them. ‘Coatius Blooms’ he whistled and seemed to snicker as he rolled away “Are they dangerous?” Finn asked nervously R2 turned ‘No. They only affect humans’ “affect how?” BB interjected knowing R2 would only drag out the answer ‘Coatius Blooms also known as Sex Pollen’ he answered the four of them stiffened (The two cocks started to follow suit” ‘the bloom’s smell, the blooms being made in to a drink or broth, and the pollen are what kick up the sex drive’ the air conditioning swept up some of them towards the four ‘it takes a couple of minutes to kick in fully’ Poe took Finn’s hand and pulled him away. “They have the right idea” Rey said. She looked at Jess. “Well?” “oh, Fuck Yes” Jess answer quickly.

-

Poe felt his spine shiver when he saw the blooms. He felt almost dizzy it took all his control to not start fisting right there. He heard Sex Pollen and was ready to fuck like a rabbit. When BB finished his spiel he grabbed Finn’s hand. They walked to one of the bunks. Poe shut the door. Finn grabbed the back of his neck and gave him hot, needy kisses. He moved to his jaw, nipping and sucking as he went. Poe ran his hands under Finn’s shirt. Both had long forgotten the slow foreplay they teased each other with. Their clothes were on the floor in minutes. Poe’s heart jumped in to his throat when he heard the Wookie. ‘We’re 13 hours from Febulatchi Cargo Spillers!’ he called. “I wonder what Jess and Rey are doing” “Probably Fucking each other’s brains out” Finn replied. “Let’s follow suit” he said.

Finn cradled Poe’s head in his hands. “Baby, oh baby” Poe grinned “what do you need?” he purred. “You in me. Oh please” “Of Course” Poe said, rutting his hips in to Finn.  He pulled away, eliciting a whine from Finn. “Baby I gotta find the lube” Poe laughed. Finn watched him with hunger and need, his mind felt equally fuzzy and overly alerted. “Poe!” Finn whined, Poe’s bare ass was turned to him, he wanted to hold it and caress it and taste it. Poe was taking too long. “Baby!” he wailed. “Impatient?” Finn sneezed. The pollen floated from under the door and carpeted some of the smooth floors. “you got allergies?” Poe asked climbing back in to bed with his boyfriend “Look around Fuck Boy it’s everywhere” “Mmm” he sang. He kissed Finn, leaning in to him, Finn sank back on to his elbows. Poe straddled him, “You taste so good. So, so good” he groaned. “In. Me.” Finn whimpered, jutting his hips into Poe’s growing erection. “Fine! I’ll get the damn Lube” “you know where it is?” “I’ve got it babe!” “Then start using it!” Finn fell back on to the bed, Poe climbed between Finn’s legs. He slicked up a digit with the shiny oil. He reached in to Finn. Finn’s breath hissed out, he rolled in to the touch. ‘Those flowers are the best thing to happen to my sex life’ Poe thought, Finn was hard, sweaty and needy, It was really hot. Poe oiled up a second digit and rocked it in to Finn. Poe leaned to Finn and gave his neck and Jaw a series of heated kisses. Finn whimpered. Poe got him all stretched out. He oiled up his length and rammed it in to Finn. The ex-stormtrooper mewled with love. “Poe” he whimpered, his boyfriend started rutting his hips in to Finn’s ass. “I’m gonna-” Finn was interrupted by his orgasm. Poe started to fist himself. Finn set his hand on Poe’s frantic one. “I’ll make you feel so much better”

He went down on Poe. Poe choked on his breath “Finn” he panted “Finn!” he whined. “Oh Finn” he breathed.  “You are amazing” Finn relaxed and smiled. He kissed the tip again then used his tongue and lips to massage his length. “Ah! Oh, oh” Poe groaned, his hips digging in to the mattress. He used his tongue to press the hard tip against the roof of his mouth. He groaned as the ridges of Finn’s palate rubbed against the sensitive tip. “Oh!” he almost screamed and Finn pursed his lips around Poe’s cock. “oh. Finn” he groaned. “Finn!” he screamed. He grabbed the sheets, his hips thrust up. Finn swallowed up everything loving the feeling of Poe on his tongue. He slid off his lover and crawled up to him. “So beautiful”

They woke up. Finn sneezed Poe giggled “Do you have allergies?” “look around Fuckboy it’s everywhere” pollen floated around. Rey knocked on their door. “We’ve arrived” “Coming” “I’m sure you are”

-

After returning to the Resistance Base Leia and called the four of them to her office. “I heard there was a ‘Pollen Related Incident’” the four of them went ridged. “That’s all I know” she had a twinkle in her eye, as if she really knew. “Consensual?” they all nodded. She smiled “Then it was simply a ‘Pollen Related Incident’” they nodded. They all walked back to their rooms. “Sex was better then Allergies”


End file.
